


Hear Me

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Stargate the Movie, Children of the Gods, Secrets, Forever in a Day"Forever in a Day" from Sha’re’s point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Hear Me

"No, Sha're, fight it," Daniel pleads. My husband, whom I have failed so utterly. Who will die at my hands. I struggle with my demon, harder than I ever have before, but she swats me aside like a fly and smiles insolently with my lips. 

"My host cannot help you," she says, and Daniel sinks down lower. 

"Sha're," he whispers. I want to scream. He is dying, and I can do nothing to help him. 

And then Teal'c bursts into the tent, staff weapon in hand. *Stop her,* I beg him silently. *Shol'va!* Ammonet thinks contemptuously. But there is fear in her mind as well. 

Time seems to slow down. Teal'c looks from me to Daniel and back again; then slowly, he raises his staff weapon. The point blooms. He will fire to save Daniel, and I will die. It is a fair exchange, my life for Daniel's, one that I could make in a moment and laugh. But first I must tell him about the child. He must know about the child. I call out to him silently. 

*Hear me, Daniel.* 

And time stops. 

The world whirls, Ammonet shrieks in horror. *Insolent slave, you shall not get away with this!* There is sucking, and pulling, and a dancing of lights-- 

And I am somewhere else. Daniel lies in bed, and I stand beside him, holding his hand. My father is there, as are Daniel's companions, and more whom I do not recognize. Then Daniel's eyelids begin to flutter, and a red- haired woman steps forward and shines a light in his eyes. 

"Daniel, you're awake. He's awake!" I say. It is my own voice! And my own will moving my lips! Somehow, I am free of my demon. And Daniel is alive. I could weep for joy. 

"Hey!" the red-haired woman says. "How do you feel?" 

Daniel looks around. "Confused." 

She smiles a little "I bet. Tell me your name." 

"Daniel Jackson." 

"And what's your birthday?" 

"July 8th. Sha're . . ." 

I smile. We are together again. "Yes, husband?" 

"You're alive." 

"I am." This is real, it must be real. All that else . . . it was a dream. 

"As are most of our people, thanks be to you," my father says. "Thanks be to all of you." 

Daniel frowns in puzzlement. "What happened?" 

Teal'c speaks then. "I found you in the clutches of Ammonet's ribbon device. I had no recourse but to fire upon her." 

The sun-haired woman, Samantha Carter, adds, "Then we took her straight to the Tok'ra. They had a captured sarcophagus and a way to remove the Goa'uld." 

So that is how they did it. I wonder why I remember nothing between the tent and now. Perhaps it is the effect of the sarcophagus. It must be. 

"Then I was dreaming before," Daniel murmurs. And fear lays a cold finger on my heart. *What were you dreaming, Daniel?* 

"What?" O'Neill says. 

Daniel shakes his head a little. "Nothing." 

Yes, Daniel, it is nothing. This is real, we are together again. Smiling, I bend down to kiss him and find that once I have started, I cannot stop. 

Behind me I hear O'Neill say, "Um, maybe we should . . ." 

"Glad to see you're okay, Daniel," Samantha says. 

"Oh, he's going to be okay." I chuckle into Daniel's lips. 

"Oh, it looks that way, yeah," says the red-haired woman. A name floats through my head: Janet Fraiser. *How did I know that?* 

And then I realize what is happening. This is not real, it is only a dream in Daniel's mind. And I am here only to tell him. Not to kiss him. Not to be his again forever. 

"There are so many things I want to say, I don't know where to begin," Daniel whispers. 

"Daniel," I say, "I only came to tell you about the boy." 

"What about him?" 

Suddenly I feel Ammonet pulling at me. I struggle, but after only a moment the universe explodes in fire, and I am sucked back through the tunnel of light. I scream, silently and without hope. Ammonet's voice is laughing in my ears: *Even if he lives, he will never know*. 

*No!* I scream. *This time you will fail, daughter of demons. I will tell him.* I strain towards him with all my strength. 

Daniel stands before his friend Teal'c. There is no friendship in his eyes now. 

"Please get out of my way, Teal'c," he says. 

"I will," Teal'c says, "but you must hear me first." 

"I have a pretty good idea what you want to say," Daniel says stonily. 

"Is there not some form of human ritual in which I may ask your forgiveness?" 

"No," Daniel says, and pushes past his former friend. I prepare to speak, to beg him to forgive Teal'c, but Ammonet pulls at me again, and the world dissolves, this time all the way. I am back in the tent, and once more Daniel is suffering under my hand. No! It must not end like this! *Hear me, Daniel!* 

And then I am lying next to him, in his bed. He stirs, switches on a light, then turns over and sees me. It has been so long since we lay side by side like this. It is so sweet I cannot help smiling, despite the ache in my heart. 

"Are you ill, my husband?" 

His forehead wrinkles in puzzlement. "Apparently." 

"Go back to sleep," I say. "Tomorrow you will rise and return to your travels through the Chappa'ai." 

"No," Daniel says, "I won't. I don't need to anymore. I've already found you." 

*What I would give for that to be true!* "You must continue so you can find the boy!" 

"Where is he?" Daniel asks. 

"To continue your travels, you must first forgive Teal'c. He did what is right." 

"When he killed you," Daniel says, comprehension dawning in his eyes. He knows this is not real, either. 

*Will kill me.* "Yes." 

"But you're here." 

*I am here. Perhaps . . . perhaps, somehow I can stay!* I draw a shaky breath. This seems real. Maybe it could become so. "Yes. Now go back to sleep." 

And Ammonet strikes again, pulling us out of the world where we are together and back into the tent where Daniel is dying. I struggle against her, this time for my body. It is still no use; she is still too strong for me. Then I push towards Daniel again--*Hear me, Daniel!*--and she cannot stop me. She is too distracted by using the ribbon device. I flee into Daniel's mind, laughing. 

Not to him, though. To Abydos, the home of my youth. I want to sort out what is happening, and decide what I must do. 

For my way is no longer clear. I can be with Daniel in his mind. Ammonet cannot seem to keep me out permanently. Perhaps, just perhaps, I can learn to keep her back forever. And with time stopped like this, Daniel and I could spend forever together in just one day. 

I sit down at the top of a dune. Below me I see our village, just as I remember it. The hot breeze carries the familiar scents of home. My throat closes up as I remember the happy days I spent there when I was a child. Skaara and I were yet untaken, and my older sister Marah was still alive. There was nothing to cloud our joy save the heavy service we had to pay to Ra, and that we accepted as simply the way of things. 

Then the strangers came through the Chappa'ai, the strangers we thought were gods. Among them was Daniel, who became my husband through accident. He taught us the truth about Ra, and lead us in our battle for freedom. When it was over, his friends went away again, but he stayed behind, and became my husband by choice. For one blissful year, his sand- dune hair was mine to play with, his sky-blue eyes were mine to kiss, and his arms enfolded me alone. 

Then his friends came back. And following them came Apophis, who tore my world apart. He enslaved me to his demon wife, Skaara to his demon son, trapping us together in a nightmare that would never end. 

And now, it seems, it is about to end. But how? 

*I can stay here with him,* I think. *I can find a way. And we will be together again. Forever.* 

"You always did let your heart do your thinking for you." 

I whirl around and my throat closes in wonder, for standing behind me is Marah. Marah, who is dead. She smiles--it makes me ache, to see that smile again--and plops down in the sand beside me. 

"Sister," I say at last. "How-- how are you here?" 

Her gaze drifts to the horizon. "You are very close to death, Sha're. Some boundaries have become soft. I saw it; I made a request and it was granted." She waves a hand. "The details do not matter." 

I smiles. "Never did I think I would hear you say that." 

She smiles too. "Never did I think I would see you again this side of death. But enough. We have little time." 

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrows at her. "I have been thinking about it, and we have much time. All the time in the world." 

"And you would spend it with Daniel. Lock him up with you inside his mind." 

She makes me sound like a child, just as she always used to; and just as always, it vexes me. 

"Two and half years, Marah!" I exclaim. "We have been apart that long! Now, there is a chance for us to be together forever. If I do not take it, I will die. Daniel may die as well--I am not sure that Teal'c came soon enough. But as long as I keep myself here, time is stopped. We can spend forever together. And if it does end eventually, Teal'c is still there. He will shoot me and Daniel will live." 

Marah shakes her head. "Your heart is clouding your head, Sha're. Time does not stand still. You have . . . grown faster. All this is happening in the breath of an instant. But that instant *will* end, sooner than you expect. When it ends you will die. And if you are clinging to Daniel when it happens, you will take him with you." Her voice starts calm but ends pleading. "You must understand this, Sha're. If you cling to Daniel, he will die. You have to tell him and let him go." 

Tears prick at my eyes. "No," I whisper. "No, there must be another way." 

"There isn't," she says. "I am sorry, Sha're, but there is not. Please. Go to Daniel, tell him of the child. Make your peace and say goodbye." She stiffens suddenly. "As I now must do. Goodbye, sister." 

"Marah! Wait!" But she is gone. I hang my head unhappily. I do not want to accept what she has said, but it seems I have no choice. With a sigh I scramble to my feet, shaking the dust off my clothes. *Daniel,* I think. The world blurs around me, and I am standing out in the desert somewhere, before an open grave, in which lies a newly-prepared body. Mine. Daniel and my father stand by the scales at the head of the grave. Daniel's friends line one side of it, while my friends line the other. My friends, whom I will never see again. 

Daniel kneels by the scales. "I speak for Sha're who can no longer speak for herself," he says, first in Abydonian and then English. "I have spoken no lies nor acted with deceit." 

But I have. To my shame, I have. I have tried to hold him here in a world of dreams, keep him from his friends and endanger his life. And all so that I may have him for a little while longer. 

"I was once possessed by a demon who did these things against my will." 

But not this thing. This is all my own doing. 

"The demon is gone and now I am without sin." 

Even when she is gone, I will not be without sin. Unless I let him go. 

"Grant me a place in your blessed dwelling." 

I do not want a place in anyone's blessed dwelling! I want Daniel! 

"If my heart weighs more than a feather, it still contains sin. If not, let me join the god." 

A sob breaks out of me that no one can hear. I must let him go. *Goodbye, Daniel.* 

I hold my breath as he sets a feather on the scales. They sway slightly in the wind, but do not tip down. Daniel stands up. "By the trial of the great scales thy heart is light. Thy soul has been found true." 

My soul has been weighed in the trial of Ma'at. I belong no more among the living. I step forward, towards my husband. The world blurs again, and I am standing among tents, with Daniel and my father before me. Daniel turns and sees me. I smile, though it makes me ache to see him and know that I will not hold him again. 

"Daniel," I say. He stares at me in amazement. "You must forgive Teal'c." 

"Yes, you already told me that." 

"And together, you must find the boy." 

"Why?" 

"For he is hercesis, the one who holds the secrets," my father says, suddenly stepping up behind Daniel. 

"The boy is the son of two Goa'uld hosts," I explain. "He holds all the secrets of the Goa'uld. You must find him." 

"How?" Daniel asks, more bewildered than ever. 

Ammonet suddenly yanks at me again, taking me by surprise. "Find him," I wail as I am torn away. Then I am back in the tent, and Ammonet is clinging to me harder than ever. 

*He will not know,* she snarls at me. *Neither the Tau'ri nor the System Lords will find him, ever.* 

*I will tell him,* I scream back, *and he will find him. If it takes him a thousand years, my Daniel will find him. And he will bring him back, name him as I could not, raise him as I never shall. And there is nothing you can do!* 

*We shall see.* 

I reach out again towards my husband, who is suffering so terribly. *Hear me, Daniel!* But this time it is harder, much harder. An eternity seems to go by before I am back in his mind. This time I am dressed like Ammonet, and standing in front of her tent as I did but minutes ago. I beckon him to me, and he comes. But before I can open my mouth, Ammonet strikes again, hauling me out. I struggle, but my strength is all used up, while hers is hardly tapped. *Come to me, Daniel,* I beg. *I have no strength left to come to you.* 

Even as I speak we are back in the tent again, and Ammonet is torturing him with the ribbon device once more. I struggle against her hold, but it is like iron. I have failed him again, this time beyond all hope of redemption. 

And then suddenly I feel him reaching out towards me. It is small, it is feeble, but it is enough. With the strength of desperation, I reach out, not trying to break free of Ammonet's grip on me, but pulling Daniel into *my* mind. 

And we are standing together in the tent again. I smile in relief. 

"You are finally here," I say. 

"Yes," Daniel says. He looks so bewildered; if only I had time to explain more. 

"You are the only one who can save the boy, Daniel." 

"He's a Harcesis, he contains all their knowledge." 

"Ammonet took the Abydonians as a show so that Heru-Ur would not know her true goal," I explain. 

"To take the boy," Daniel says. 

I nod. "She has sent him into hiding with her closest aide." 

"Where?" Daniel asks. 

Ammonet tries to pull at me, but she still does not fully understand what is happening, and fails. "Kheb," I say quickly. 

Daniel's forehead wrinkles. "I know a Kheb. There's a reference in Budge. It's the mythical place where Osiris hid from Seth. Kheb is a myth." 

"No!" I say desperately. He must believe me. 

"Where is it?" 

"Promise me you will save the child!" 

"I promise." 

There is nothing more that I can tell him; Ammonet suppressed my memory when she sent the child--*my* child--through the gate. I open my mouth to say so-- 

And then I know, somehow, that our time is up. Forever has ended. Impulsively, I reach forward kiss him. For one moment everything is right again. Then I quickly push him out of my mind. *Go in peace, Daniel,* I think after him. *Live for me. Know joy.* 

And I am back in the tent, and time has started again. Teal'c staff weapon comes up, and fires. The bolt catches me in the chest and for a moment everything is lost in pain. When things begin to clear again, I am lying on the floor with Daniel beside me. Ammonet is wailing in my head as she dies. 

*Weep, Ammonet,* I think with satisfaction, *for the day of reckoning has come. Your schemes have failed, and now you must descend to the underworld, to face the trial of Ma'at. Your heart will weigh more than a mountain on those scales, Ammonet, and it will drag you down to the depths of the pit. 

But I am free. Daniel set me free.* 

Then she is gone completely, and my body is my own once more. I try to smile at my husband. 

"I love you, Daniel." 

From far off I hear Teal'c's voice: "I am sorry, Daniel Jackson." 

And then Daniel's, soft and rough with grief: "You did the right thing, Teal'c." 

I can no longer see anything, but I hear a commotion of people rushing in. Voices, raised and worried. Teal'c alone comes clear through the haze in my mind: 

"Daniel Jackson will be fine." 

He will live. I did not fail him. The world begins to fade away, and this time I welcome it. But there is one thing more I must hear before I depart-- 

Daniel's finger touches my cheek. "I love you too." 

I love you, Daniel. 

Goodbye. 

  


* * *

>   
> © January 21, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Many thanks to my beta reader, Kelly Greene. She told me my story was perfect just the way it was, which may not have improved it any, but sure gave me a lot of confidence. :-)

* * *

  



End file.
